


It's Cold Without My Vulcan

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Burritoing, Cute, Disabled Animal, Disabled Cat, Fluff, M/M, Spock is a marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: When Spock finds a brings home a disabled feline named Cocoa, she is a bundle of energy. Her cute playfulness leads to Leonard teaching Spock the joys of burritoing.





	

Leonard watched as Cocoa jumped about the room with her little kitty booties on. Spock had found her on shore leave, drenched and shivering, all four paws burnt. The vet cleaned her up and healed her paws, only to find that her toes had to be removed. On one, her claws were mangled so badly that the whole foot had to be removed, and in all of them, a very serious infection had set in. After the surgery was done, and the wounds closed, she was brought out to Spock wrapped in a white kitty coat with booties. The nurse had told him that he should find her a permanent home or keep her himself as she most likely would not do well in the shelter. So Spock had taken her back to Leonard's house where he was staying. Now Leonard was snuggled up in Spock’s arms. 

“Hehehe...she's beautiful. We’re definitely keeping her. Er...we are keeping her right Spock?” He looked up at his boyfriend hopefully. Spock found himself unable to say no. 

“We will.” Leonard grinned and watched as the fluffy little munchkin tabby pounced on a quilt, took it in her teeth and rolled, burritoing herself. Leonard laughed. 

“I used to do that all the time. Well...the burritoing part, not biting the blanket.” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“Burritoing?” Leonard grinned. 

“Wrapping yourself up in a blanket then tucking the end under your feet. There’s lots of ways you can do it. But that way is my favorite.” Spock nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. And Leonard eagerly snuggled up. 

… 

A few weeks later they were back in space, exploring. Cocoa had become very popular and was allowed free range around the ship excluding places where she could get hurt. Often you could find her on the bridge or the Medbay, or hanging around the children. 

One day Leonard received a message from Nyota to come off shift as he’d already gone over time anyway, and come down to the children's play area. Puzzled, he headed down. Once at the door, however, Pavel stopped him. 

“Vait! Shhh! You don't vant to vake zhem!” The young Russian slowly ushered him in. What he saw floored him. Now...he knew sometimes Spock would come down and spend time with the kids. And he wouldn't admit it, but he spoiled them silly. But this isn't what he had expected to see. 

Spock and Cocoa were bundled up in a blanket with each child bundled up in a blanket surrounding them, all of them fast asleep. Grinning and ignoring the others he went over and very carefully inserted himself into the Spock/Cocoa bundle. 

Long after that, there was lots of burritoing.


End file.
